What you need
by respitechristopher
Summary: For the Teachers' Lounge Adults Only, Hard, Loud, and Fast Challenge for Adults challenge. What happens when Hannah, Luna, Hermione and Ginny take a week off from their lives?


Author's notes: This was written for the Teachers' Lounge Adults Only, Hard, Loud, and Fast Challenge for Adults. As such, it's got sex, drugs and rock & roll. That's why it's an M. Furthermore, there are depictions of non-consensual sex in this story. If such things disturb you, I have lots of other stories that don't have those things. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy:**  
><strong>

**What You Need**

"Oh, come on, Hannah, it'll be fun. Chester can run the pub for you whilst we're gone, Neville can take care of the kids – you haven't had a break since you bought this place."

Ginny was insistent, I'll give her that. Hermione had set up a "Girls Week" for us on the islands off of Spain, and the two of them plus Luna were going, and for symmetry's sake (I think it had something to do with my being Neville's wife), they wanted me to come along.

"Seriously," Ginny continued. "There will be cabana boys at this place. It's run by wizards, so there's no statute of secrecy stuff to worry about, just sunshine, umbrella drinks, and beautiful, tanned cabana boys."

"Right, but won't we be by all of those kids? I thought that's where all the German and English kids went – Mallorca."

"Not at this place," Ginny replied. "It's a different island altogether. Oh, just say you'll come, please? Neville will be fine with it. And if he's not, then Harry will have a word with him."

That night, walking back to my flat above the Leaky through 3-degree pissing rain after picking up 8-year-old Alice, who was screaming about the pranks that 10-year-old Emmy was playing on her, and with Neville in the Highlands until the second weekend in March, I decided to go. I'd earned it, after all. Neville and I barely saw each other, and Ginny was right – in the eight years since I'd bought the Leaky I hadn't taken so much as a sick day, and Chester was more than capable of running the place for a week. So the following Wednesday I packed the girls up to Hogwarts (which they were over the moon about), bought myself a bikini that was a bit more daring than a 36-year-old mother of two ought to be wearing, packed that and a few outfits appropriate for a night out in the tropics, and _apparated_ to Hermione's for a week of sun, relaxation, and fruity cocktails served by scantily-clad Spanish boys.

We arrived on the officially-uninhabited island of S'Espalmador promptly at 4:30pm to check in to our warded-within-an-inch-of-its-life hotel on the beach. The names Weasley and Potter still carried some weight in the Magical communities of Europe, so we were immediately upgraded to their best suite, which, to be generous, didn't quite meet with my expectations of what a resort in the tropics should look like. Granted, my Pub has an Inn, so I know a few things about hospitality, but this looked about as inviting as one of my rooms, and not even my best. The wallpaper was circa 1998, the "flowers" in the vase were not even the good kind of fake, and the carpet showed signs of wear. None of the other girls noticed, of course, but I sighed quietly to myself and put my luggage in a room with Luna. Each of the rooms naturally had one bed. This time I sighed a bit more audibly.

"Oh, it's just us girls here, we'll be fine," Hermione said. Of course, she and Ginny had been used to sharing a room since second year, and Luna and I, whilst friendly, never had anything close to that kind of relationship. But Luna seemed happy enough just to be away from Rolf and the twins, so I let it go.

What the rooms lacked in quality was more than made up for in the restaurant. The tapas were excellent – carpaccios of octopus and beef, Iberian ham, a trio of tuna tartares – as were each of our main dishes. And the cocktails, goodness me. If I could convince the boy behind the bar –Raúl– to leave paradise and come with me back to London, I'd triple his salary. Of course, I wouldn't get any work done as I'd be staring at his chiseled arms the whole time, but he'd certainly bring in the customers, both with his looks and with the quality of his drinks. Oh, and the darling way he called each of us _cariño_ as we sat at the bar after dinner brought a blush to my cheeks.

The next morning, it was just as Ginny had promised. The four of us, sitting on the beach, with tanned, muscled young men serving us fruity cocktails with umbrellas. Then another wonderful dinner, followed by drinks at Raúl's bar. The music in the bar was English, a synth-pop outfit from the early '00s.

"Do it again," they sang. "Hit me with your love spell again. I don't want to feel. I just wanna do what you want me to."

"You are bored, _cariño, sí?_" Raúl asked as I sat nursing my fifth mojito of the evening.

"_Sí,_" I acknowleged. "_muy _bored." "I don't know why. This place is so beautiful, you are beautiful, the drinks are beautiful –" I was well into my cups at this point – "but something is just not there. ¿_Comprende?_"

"_Si, claro, mi amor," _he replied, sending a shiver up my spine as he gently rolled the r of 'amor.' He thought for a moment before continuing. "You know, I am, how you say in English, _Squeeb_. I do spend much time in this other world."

"You mean the Muggle world?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the word. 'Muggle.' I spend much time with Muggles. My flatmate is muggle. Perhaps you will find more of this excitement with the muggles. Rodrigo and I, we will take you to a muggle discotheque in _Ibiza_. I have a portkey for my flat. You would like to go, yes?"

"Of course, but isn't it a bit late? It's half twelve in the morning."

"_Ai, cariño,_ but the party is just beginning at this hour. You will come, yes?"

"Only if my friends will come with me, Raúl. May they come along, too?"

"_Claro, mi amor,_" he repeated, stroking the back of my hand, sending butterflies from my stomach southward. I shuddered, placed a kiss on his cheek, and bolted upstairs to get the rest of the girls, imploring him not to leave without me.

When I reached our suite, Luna was sitting in the living room, reading a book on the mageofauna of Spain.

"Raúl is taking us to his flat in Ibiza," I slurred, much to Luna's amusement.

"Come again?" Luna asked. "We're to go to Raúl's flat? Hannah, you're lovely, but even if I did like women that way, I'm fairly certain a threesome with the two of us would be awkward, to say the least."

"No, we're going to his flat, _then_ we're going to a disco. He just has a portkey to his flat – he's a squib and lives with muggles, and we're going to a muggle disco on Ibiza. Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're already asleep. Hermione said something about the sangria going to her head a little, and Ginny apparently needs to get up early so that she can continue to work on her sunburn. I'm bored out of my mind, however. Let's go."

"Oh, thank Merlin. I thought it was just me."

Luna, who was far more sober than I by that point, apparated the two of us into the bar, where we met Raúl at 12:45. By 1am we were in a nightclub in Ibiza City that danced a fine line between decadent and obscene. Beautiful young people from all over Europe were drinking and dancing, sweating, bouncing, and I hadn't seen that many tits out on display since I stopped running Ladies Night at the Leaky.

"Here, take this," Rodrigo said, handing Luna and I white capsules and a bottle of water.

"What is it?" I asked, as Luna was already downing hers.

"I wouldn't think about it too much," Luna said. "It's a party, come on." And so I did.

Luna and I joined the dancers not two minutes later, and by 2:30, as the morning was roaring to a climax, I'd sweated nearly all of the rum out of my system. Rodrigo was a gracious host, dancing with Luna all night, shimmying and grinding. I wanted nothing more than to watch the pretty lights and feel Raúl's hands all over me, and as much as was decent-ish for a public place, that's just what I got.

"This is the best place ever," Luna exclaimed as we stepped outside for a breather. Rodrigo handed a fellow five Euro in exchange for four bottles of water as we enjoyed the relatively cool night air. I was sweating and shaking and wanting that cool Mediterranean breeze to wash over me all night. Luna was fairly jumping out of her skin.

"I can't believe the other girls missed this," she continued. "We're going to have to tell them all about it. Oh, they'll love it. Merlin, but I'm talking too much – Rodrigo, qué había en esas pastillas?"

Rodrigo grabbed her hand and took her quickly back inside, whilst I snuggled up into Raúl's strong arms. We resumed dancing, did a line of shots, followed by more dancing until around 4, when Rodrigo and Raúl had to leave. Our party, however, had just begun.

"Hannah, can I ask you something personal?" Luna asked as we managed to find a couple of recently-vacated seats. "When was the last time you had sex? No – when was the last time you were really fucked good?"

I honestly couldn't remember.

"Rolf has barely touched me since the twins were born. It's been two years, and I think we've had sex a half-dozen times. And not even good sex, more this apologetic, sorry-to-disturb-where-the-boys-came-from type. It's like he doesn't even want me anymore, now that I've given him his heirs."

"The last time Neville and I saw each other, I could barely look at him," I said. "We don't have that much to talk about, honestly. He's in Scotland, being the Herbology master, whilst I'm in London running the pub. I'd go for some decent conversation, to be frank."

"Then it's settled. You and I are getting good and fucked tonight, Hannah. Now we just need to find the boys to do it to us."

"Is that still the mandy talking?" I asked.

"Oh, is that what that pill was?" she replied. "Yes, probably. But doesn't that make it all the more real?"

It was probably still the mandy for me, but I completely agreed with her. We were on a mission.

I'm sure it wasn't their fault. They probably didn't know that 'Mutti' doesn't sound all that far off from 'Mommy,' and they were probably too drunk or too self-absorbed to think that their nodding and chuckling at the two oldest women in the place would go unnoticed. But the two German boys sitting three tables over were fit – Sweet Helga, were they fit – and we were several levels beyond randy, armed with wands, and far too intoxicated to reconsider using them. At least I was. It was the lightest of _Imperios_ (honestly, they were just Muggles) that brought them over to our table.

I was worried for a moment that bridging the language barrier might be beyond the scope of the Imperius curse, but when they walked over, I could see the strained look on their faces that told me that it wasn't their idea to do so.

"Did you do that?" Luna asked.

"Maybe," I whispered back. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. Good catch," Luna said, and ran a lazy finger down one of the boys' abdomens. He grimaced, which turned me on further. I suggested to the other boy that he put his hand under my skirt and rub between my legs. That felt so good that I told him to keep rubbing until I came, noticing that Luna was doing something similar to the outside of her boy's jeans.

"Look at that, love," she said, pointing to her handiwork. "These boys will do nicely, won't they?"

By that point I was in a completely different kind of ecstasy, so I simply nodded and let the orgasm this boy was giving me wash over in silent waves. Luna giggled as she watched me come.

"I think we have a winner," she said. "Why don't they take us back to their hotel room, now?"

We determined on the walk that Luna's boy was called Uwe, whilst the boy who'd got me off was named Rolf, which caused no small amount of giggling. Both boys looked to be fighting their _Imperios_ a bit, so I hit them with another, just a bit stronger, to be sure. They seemed much happier to take us back to their room, which allayed my fears that their unwillingness to do what needed to be done would hurt their performance.

"Strip," I told them while Luna locked the door behind us and warded the whole place for noise. I walked over to Rolf, removing my own clothes. After whispering some instructions in his ear, he could pretty much take things from there. And he did, against the wall, on the bed, in the shower… Meanwhile, I was hearing why Luna made sure to ward the room so tightly for sound. It seemed that Uwe could follow instructions pretty well, too.

About two hours later, the sun was beginning to rise over the Mediterranean, and I was getting achy in a way I hadn't in a very, very long time. I looked at Luna, who had long since finished with Uwe, but seemed to be handling things quite nicely on her own watching Rolf and I.

"We should go," I said, panting. "The others will notice if we're not there when they wake up."

A few minutes later, I grabbed my clothes while Luna hit the boys with an _Obliviate _and a light stunner to help them sleep. They'd wake up remembering a night with two very willing Italian girls of a much more appropriate age. Luna then took the wards down, and we assessed ourselves sober enough to _apparate_ back to our resort. Quietly, we snuck back into our room in the suite, undressed, and fell into bed.

"We should do that again," I said, giving Luna a tight hug under the covers, as the very last of the MDMA left my system. "Same time tonight?"

"Tonight sounds good," Luna replied. "Tonight sounds very good. But let's go for Italian this time."


End file.
